JarZe
|image = File:Av-22.jpg |imagewidth = 200px |caption = Consigliere |aka = - |joindate = 02.01.2009 |firstmafia = X-Men Mafia (Era 2) |alias = - |wikiname = - |merits = Player, MVP |awards = see Awards section |hosted = - |cohosted = - }} Player bio Name(s): First Mafia Game: X-Men Mafia (Era 2) On MafiaManiac: Yes Favorite Games: ??? Other notes: * Has been playing Mafia since January 2009 * Prefers playing as ??? * Favourite part of Mafia: ??? * Known flaws: ?? * Member of ?? Awards *MVP Awards (4 won) *#'MVP' of Fraternity Mafia *#'MVP' of Penguin Mafia *#'MVP' of Puppet Mafia *#'MVP' of Wheel of Time Mafia *Brandos (1 nomination / 0 won) *#Nominated for Best Mafia Player 2010, lost to SparrowHawk Hosted Mafias On BrainDen (BD) - On MafiaManiac (MM) - Mafia Record Overall 23-21 *Lord of the Rings Mafia - game stopped *Supernatural - Game stopped after D1, restarted as Supernatural 2 *Mystery Mafia - IPB fall, no data available *Revelation Mafia II - replaced Goodie 15-12 *Era 2.2 BD *#X2: Rematch - Won - Killed N4 *#Mafia Olde Style - Lost - Killed N3 *Era 3.1 Incognito and Mafiosphere *#Soul Eater Mafia - Won - Survived *#Ultimate Marvel Mayhem - Won - Survived *#Penguin Mafia - Won - Survived *Era 3.2 Mafiosphere *#Mafia II: Redux - Won - Killed N4 *#Ultimate Marvel Mayhem II - Lost - Lynched D3 *#Camelot - Lost - Killed N1 *#Multimafia - Lost - Killed N3 *#Ultimate Marvel Mayhem III - Lost - Killed at end *#Elemental Chaos - Lost - Killed N4 *#Open Ended Mafia - Won - Killed N1 *Era 4.1 BD *#Supernatural 2 - Won - Killed N5 *#Matrix Thrill-ogy II - Lost - Killed D2 *#Ye Olde Mafia - won - Killed N2 *#Forest Mafia - Won - Killed N2 *#Fantasy Mafia - Won - Survived *#Ender's Game Mafia - Lost - Lynched D3 *Era 4.2 BD *#Scooby Doo Mafia - Won - Lynched D6 *#Disgaea Mafia - Lost - Killed N3 *Era 5.0 Lost Era *#Ultimate Marvel Mayhem IV - Lost - Killed N4 *Era 5.1 MM *#Advance Wars Mafia II - Won - Killed N4 *#Halloween Mafia II - Won - Killed N4 *#Scrubs Mafia - Lost - Killed N2 *#Quantum Leap Mafia - Won - Survived *Era 5.2 BD *#Percy Jackson and the Olympians Mafia - Lost - Killed N1 *Era 6.1 MM *#Ice Age Mafia - Won - Survived Baddie 6-5 *Era 2.2 BD *#X-Men Mafia - Lost - Survived *#Matrix Thrill-ogy - Lost - Killed N5 *Era 3.1 Incognito and Mafiosphere *#VNA Mafia - Won - Survived *Era 3.2 Mafiosphere *#MOS-querade - Won - Survived *#When the Mafia Cry - Won - Survived *#Vortex Mafia - Won - Survived *Era 4.2 BD *#Ye Olde Mafia II - Lost - Lynched D3 *#Wheel of Time Mafia - Won - Survived *Era 5.1 MM *#Cthulhu Mythos Mafia - Lost - Lynched D2 *#Puppet Mafia - Won - Survived *Era 5.2 BD *#Mafia Mafia - Lost - Lynched D4 Indy 1-3 *Era 3.1 Incognito and Mafiosphere *#Chess of the Three Kingdoms - Won - Survived *Era 3.2 Mafiosphere *#Communist Mafia - Lost - Killed N5 *Era 5.1 MM *#Warcraft III Battle - Lost - Killed N6 *Era 6.1 MM *#Revelation Mafia II - Lost - Killed N2 Other Faction 1-1 *Era 3.1 Incognito and Mafiosphere *#Alchemic Anarchy - Lost - Lynched D1 but Lived *Era 5.2 BD *#Titanomachy - Won - Survived __NOEDITSECTION__ __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Players Category:Era 2